


DOMESTICALITY

by Jessica92



Series: Should’ve Been Us [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica92/pseuds/Jessica92
Summary: Ian's wants to do something special for Mickey. He decides to make dinner.





	DOMESTICALITY

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started with one simple idea, Ian makes Mickey dinner. It went from there. This takes place in the same universe as my other story SKIN. You don't have to read that to follow this. Characters aren't mine. Wasn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

It had been a long day at work. It always felt like a long day for Mickey. He loved his job but working as a mechanic was taxing. His back hurt from being constantly hunched over a car, his feet killed from standing on them all day, and his hands were perpetually dirty no matter how much he washed them. The exhilaration that came with finding and solving a problem with a car outweighed all the negative crap. Plus having a steady legal job that he could tell people about is unlike anything he has experience before.

As Mickey rode the El all he could think about was getting home, eating, showering, then going to bed, in that order. The walk home is tiring and cold. Snow is covering the ground while white puffy flakes fall from the sky. Mickey pulled out a cigarette, lit it, pulling the smoke into his lungs before exhaling into the night sky. He finally reached his and Ian’s apartment after what felt like forever. It wasn’t the nicest apartment, a bit small, but it was theirs.

He walked in and set his wallet on the kitchen table. He desperately wanted a beer to help calm his aching back. Ian was working late tonight so Mickey popped in a microwave dinner. He turned on the microwave then walked over to the table sipping his beer. The microwave dinged signaling it was done. He pulled out his Hungry Man Salisbury steak and dug in. It wasn’t much of a steak. More like a fucking hamburger wannabe meat patty. He wasn’t even sure it was actual meat and the gravy tasted like pure salt. God he needed to tell Ian to stop buying these fucking things. He wondered if the human body was capable of digesting this poor excuse of a dinner. After eating most of his dinner, he grabbed another beer then heading into the living room. He turned on the TV to channel surf and promptly fell asleep. Next thing he knew he was being shaken awake.

“Mickey” Ian said gently nudging his boyfriend. “Mick babe, wake up. Let’s go sleep in bed alright?”

Mickey opened his eyes and stretched his body. His eyes focused on Ian. He looked as tired as Mickey felt. Ian had worked a double yesterday and had yet to catch up on his sleep. The brunet stood up and followed his other half into their bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped into their bed. He heard Ian in the bathroom brushing his teeth and probably flossing. Fucking Boy Scout. Ian slithered into the bed spooning against Mickey’s back.

“Hey you” Ian said placing a kiss on the back of Mickey’s neck. “How was your day?”

Mickey groaned “My day? It was fucking exhausting what do you think? I was on my feet all day. Can we go to sleep now please?”

Ian chuckled at his boyfriend’s grouchiness. He was used to Mickey’s special brand of bitchiness when he was tired. Ian pulled him in closer and hugged him.

“Yea Mick, whatever you want. We can talk tomorrow.” With that the two lovers drifted to sleep.

Mickey awoke to the blaring alarm sounding from his phone. He grabbed it and turned off the alarm. 6:15 am, as always way too fucking early in the morning. He looked over at his sleeping redhead. He looked so peaceful. His hair was a mess and he had some outlines from where the pillow had pushed into his face, but he was beautiful. Mickey sat there staring at him for a moment. After realizing he had sat infatuated for longer than he had time for he got out of bed. He leaned over and kissed Ian on his cheek. Fucking lucky bitch didn’t have to work today. Perks of working a double. Mickey had to work 7:30 to 5:00pm. He hopped into the shower, ate some cherry poptarts, and was out the door.

“Milkovich” his boss Joe called. “I got a job for ya.” He waved Mickey over to a shiny red Mercedes.

“What’s up Joe?” he looked at the red car and whistled. “Damn she’s a beauty. What do ya need me to do?”

“Nothing too difficult. Oil change, transmission flush, and some new brakes. The client, as well as this car, is too important to fuck up. I want you to do the work. You’re one of my best and I know you won’t fuck it up. If you do I’ll have your balls for dinner.” Joe laughed walking away leaving Mickey to his work.

Mickey got to work repairing the car paying special attention to detail. After all he didn’t want to lose his balls. He was quite fond of them and what they were attached to. Later that evening after a job well done on the Mercedes, he headed home. The El ride home had Mickey questioning what he was gonna do when he got home. He didn’t have to work tomorrow. Thank fucking god! He needed a day to do absolutely fucking nothing. Although he needed to go grocery shopping, pay bills, and the apartment could use a cleaning. Fuck can’t he have one day of doing nothing? Oh well, the world doesn’t stop just cause Mickey Milkovich wants a day to relax. He arrives home and the first thing he notices it the smell.

“Ian? I’m home.” He looked around noticing that the apartment looked like it had been cleaned.

“In the kitchen Mick.” Ian called

“Smells fucking good man.” Mickey said kissing Ian. “Did you clean the apartment?”

“Sure did. It definitely needed it. It was fucking gross. You should have seen how much dust was caked on the coffee table. I have seen a lot of disgusting shit as an EMT. I thought my stomach could take anything. But _THAT._ ” Ian shuddered.

“It couldn’t have been that fucking bad. You’re such a drama queen.” He went to grab a beer from the fridge noticing it was full. “Did you go grocery shopping?”

“Yep did that too as well as paid the bills.” He smiled at Mickey knowing that he did everything his boyfriend had planned for the next day.

“Shit Ian. Have I told you lately how much I fucking love you?” He wrapped his arm around Ian and kissed him hungrily. The oven began to beep. Ian pulled away to take the garlic bread out of the oven.

“Yes Mick you have. But I never get tired of fucking hearing it.” He placed the garlic bread on the over and strained the noodles.

“Anything I can do man? I feel stupid just standing here after you did all that shit today.”

“It’s not a competition. I wanted to do those things.” He tasted the sauce and added some spices. “I wanted to do something nice for my boyfriend. I’m not keeping fucking score. But if you really want to help go set the table.” He pecked Mickey softly and handed him two plates.

Mickey began setting the table with all the necessary dinnerware they would need. His stomach began to rumble from the smell of the spaghetti Ian was making. He was getting impatient.

“Ian is the food almost fucking done?” Mickey groused. Ian laughed in response. “Come on man I’m hungry and it smells fucking amazing.” Ian walked in with a bowl or spaghetti and a plate of the garlic bread.

“Damn Mickey you act like you haven’t eaten all day.” He smirked. “How was your day hmm?” They both started dishing out their food while Mickey filled Ian in on his day. He told him about the beautiful car he was able to work on today. How his boss only trusted him to do the job right. Ian listened to every word with a sense of pride. Mickey Milkovich was his and he couldn’t be happier. They engulfed their food like starved men. Both eating way more than was probably healthy.

“Jesus Ian that was fucking fantastic. Where did you learn to cook like that and why haven’t you made that before?” Mickey teased.

“Thanks Mick. I actually just looked up the recipe today. It wasn’t too hard. It was semi homemade. I used jarred sauce then added extra spices and shit.” Ian began to clear the table but Mickey stopped him.

“Nah uh Ian, you cooked I’ll clean alright. Go relax or something.” He smacked his boyfriend’s butt playfully to get him away from the kitchen.

“Alright, alright jesus I’m going.” Ian giggled going to watch TV.

Ian was just finishing up an episode of Gotham when Mickey joined him on the couch. As the next show began he felt Mickey nuzzling at his neck. Mickey started to pepper soft kisses along his neck and jawline. Ian craned his neck to give him better access. With the added space Mickey was alternating between open mouth kisses and sucking hickeys into the redhead’s skin. Ian turned and captured Mickey’s lips in a passionate kiss. He could never kiss his boyfriend enough. It was one of his favorite things to do. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever tire of Mickey. Ian didn’t think so, in fact each day he fell more in love. While they were kissing Mickey placed his hand on Ian’s bulge to work him through his jeans.

“Mmm, Mick that feels so fucking good.” Ian moaned. He tilted his head back against the couch enjoying the sensation. Too soon Mickey pulled his hand away. Ian looked at him about to complain until he noticed Mickey moving to straddle him. Once seated Mickey crashed their lips together. He swiped his tongue against Ian’s lip to let him. The kiss was almost violent, both their tongues fighting for the upper hand. Ian grabbed Mickey ass and ground into him eliciting a moan from the brunet. Soon they were panting and painfully hard.

“Bed” Mickey growled. Getting off Ian and rushing to the bedroom stripping along the way.

Ian followed close behind leaving his clothes scattered around the apartment. When he entered their bedroom his heart stopped. If it was possible his dick got even harder. Mickey was sprawled out on the bed completely naked prepping himself.

“Fuck Mickey, you look so goddamn hot right now.” Ian made his way over to the bed. He lubed up his two fingers and replaced Mickey’s with his own. He moved them stretching Mickey wanting to prep him well. Soon he added a third and worked to find his prostate. He knew he found it when Mickey let out a particularly loud moan.

“I’m good man. Get on me.” Mickey commanded. He was lying on his back panting up at Ian. Ian pulled out his fingers when he was sufficiently prepped.

“Ian fuck come on. Please I _need_ it” Mickey whined.

“Ever my bossy bottom” Ian slicked up his dick and slowly entered Mickey. They both groaned when he bottomed out. Ian swayed his hips letting Mickey adjust while relishing in his tight heat. His rhythm started slow. When his boyfriend began to meet his thrusts he picked up the pace. He was fucking into Mickey the way he knew he liked. His fingers gripping his hips so tight he was bound to leave bruises.

“Shit Mickey you take this cock so fucking good.” Ian said while pounding into him.

“You give it to me good. I fucking love your cock ramming into me.” His breath hitched and he let out a moan when Ian found that bundle of nerves inside of him. “ _Fuck_ ”

Ian pushed into Mickey faster, making sure to hit his prostate with each snap of his hips. Mickey was completely shattered under him. He leaned forward and captured him in a biting kiss. Ian reached for Mickey’s leaking cock stroking it in time with his frantic pace.

“I’m close” Mickey said digging his hands into the bedsheets. He was making all kinds of sexy noises that were spurring Ian on. A few tugs of his dick later and Mickey was coming all over Ian’s hand. Ian milked him through his orgasm. Not long after Ian came with a groan somehow pushing deeper into his lover. When he could think again, he pulled out of Mickey and collapsed next to him on the bed. They were both covered in sweat and come trying to catch their breath. Mickey got up to clean himself and Ian off. Once clean they snuggled in bed, sated and happy.

“Thank you for making dinner and cleaning the apartment. You didn’t have to do all that shit on your day off.” Mickey kissed him softly, then snuggled more into his chest.

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey and hugged him close. “No problem Mick. I don’t mind at all. Especially if this is how I get treated every time. I should do more chores. If I cook Thanksgiving dinner what would you do for me then? I could think of a couple things I want to try.” He had a huge grin on his face.

“You’re such a dork man.” Mickey laughed shaking his head.

“True, but you love me.”

“Yea I really fucking do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time at a full smut scene. Hope it isn't too cringe worthy lol Please let me know what you think. Comments/Kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
